Sands of Nazarick
by Jiangshi
Summary: The New World is filled with untold stories, legends, and myths. This story focuses on one of the unknown members of Ainz Ooal Gown. Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

**Hey There.**

 **Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Note: I expanded on why he was sealed.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord.**

* * *

 **{Name} Vio Leut**

 **{Sex} Male**

 **{Race}**

 **[Heteromorphic Race]**

 **[Mummified A** **qrabuamelu** **] Mummified Scorpion Man**

 **{Guild} Ainz Ooal Gown**

 **{Levels}**

 **[Racial] 20**

 **(Scorpion Man) 10**

 **(Mummy) 5**

 **(Pharaoh) 5**

 **[Job] 60**

 **(Emperor) 10**

 **(Carnomancer) 10**

 **(Chronomancer) 5**

 **(Sun Guardian) 5**

 **(Witch Doctor) 5**

 **(Illusionist) 5**

 **(Necromancer) 5**

 **(Terramancer) 5**

 **(Ritualist) 4**

 **(Flectomancer) 3**

 **(Pyromancer) 2**

 **(Telemancer) 1**

 **[Other] 20**

 **(Architect) 5**

 **(Blacksmith) 5**

 **(Tailor) 5**

 **(Shape-Shifter) 5**

 **[Total] 100**

 **{Stats}**

 **(HP) 95**

 **(MP) 80**

 **(Physical Attack) 65**

 **(Physical Defence) 60**

 **(Agility) 100**

 **(Magic Attack) 90**

 **(Magic Defence) 50**

 **(Resistance) Exceeds Limit**

 **(Special Ability) 100**

 **[Total] 740+**

* * *

 **[Prologue]**

How long? How long has it been since I been trapped? Stuck crystallized on this hill, surrounded by this never-ending forest. Before my arrival to this world, I was just a clerk playing a DMMORPG called Yggdrasil for the last time before its shutting down... Perhaps I should introduce myself.

Hello there. My name is Vio Leut, once a member of the great guild known as Ainz Ooal Gown. I refer myself that in a past sense, because it has been so long since I been trapped. I had lost track of my time imprisoned, after the twelfth year.

My race is that of a mythical race known as Aqrabuamelu, also known as a Scorpion Man. I looked like a hunched figure with two large pincers for hands, and four regular arms underneath each pair. I had four legs stabbed into the ground/crystal, and a single long scorpion tail. I was hunched because my exoskeleton was thick, and covered everything except my chest, and face.

My body was mostly made of sand, kept together with wrappings, which covered almost everything except my eyes, which remained shadowed leaving only two glowing eyes, despite having six.

During my time in Ainz Ooal Gown, I had worn several unique pieces of armor. For my body, I wore **[Face Mask of Sandstorms]** , **[Gloves of the Plague]** , **[Chest of Anubis]** , **[Cloak of Shadows]** , **[Kapapa Shield]** , **[Houyi's Boots]** , and **[Legs of Shaunhyl]**. For weapons, in each hand I carried **[Eye of Ra]** , **[Sphinx Grave]** , **[Pharaoh's Tomb]** , and **[Plaguing Wright]**.

 **[Face Mask of Sandstorms]** Decreased my presence. It made it so, only those level sixty, and above could detect me. **[Gloves of the Plague]** Automatically applied a ten percent paralysis on all my attacks. **[Chest of Anubis]** Increased all racial abilities by thirty percent, and decreased their cooldown by five percent. **[Cloak of Shadows]** Lets me turn invisible for a minute once every four hours. **[Kapapa Shield]** gave me the ability to fire weak discs that dealt piercing damage, for no cost. **[Houyi's Boots]** Increased my agility by twenty. Finally **[Legs of Shaunhyl]** lets me travel through the ground.

 **[Eye of Ra]** is a staff that increases all fire based abilities by forty percent, and decreased their cooldowns by twenty. **[Sphinx Grave]** is a stone coffin that has the ability to open up, once a day to instantly kill the target. **[Pharaoh's Tomb]** Is a tome that Seals all of the targets' abilities for an hour, at the cost of a third of my MP. Finally **[Plaguing Wright]** is a World Item cube that decayed everything five feet in front of myself, once per hour.

There were four reason for my imprisonment. The first reason was because I had killed the creatures known, as the Fairy Queen, Ogre Shaman, and the Goblin Leader. The three were the leaders of what was called the Great Forest of Tob. The first one was in self-defence, she had thought I was a mindless beast, and wouldn't listen to reason. The second because he had never left me alone, constantly trying to fight me, pissing myself off. The last was because it was annoying, trying to steal my gear.

The second reason, was I had killed a human army that had indiscriminately attacked me for being different. The moment they had seen me, they tried to kill me. When I tried to reason, they attacked using spells very similar to that of Yggdrasil, and while in my initial confusion, I was also struck with weapons, and armor that looked very similar to the starter armor given to all players starting as a warrior. In retaliation I slaughtered them, ignoring their cries of mercy, or terrified yells of 'Monster'.

I was unaffected by all the killing because back in Yggdrasil, before I joined Ainz Ooal Gown, I was always indiscriminately killed by human players, so I had no remorse to the humans that had attacked me.

The third reason was for destroying an ancient 'artifact' which I realized was a trash item from Yggdrasil. The item itself was just a simple bottle that would quickly refill itself over time. I dubbed it a trash item, because it was the size of a fist, meaning it wasn't much of use, especially when I had multiple larger bottles of that item.

The fourth, and final reason for my imprisonment was because I had eaten a human prince in front of the human king. The human boy was so arrogant, and spoiled I had immediately attacked. Several factors had led to me initiating the fight. A few months before the attack, I had created a simple knife that could carve stone to a lizardman, one of the other races residing in this world. The king, and his son were in the area at the time, and once the boy had noticed the knife, he immediately wanted it.

The boy had wanted it so much, he ordered all of his guards to kill the lizardman, and his tribe, all under the lie of them being a threat to the kingdom. I was a witness to this, as my body blended with the swamp well enough. I watched with a grave expression, as my friend, and his tribe were struck down. My anger rose, when the boy walked up to my deceased friend, and took the knife waving it like a trophy. My rage exploded, when the boy spitted on, and kicked my friends corpse.

I had immediately appeared, striking the first guard down, without resistance, cutting his head off with a pincer. By the time, the prince, and the rest of the group noticed me, I had already killed half of the guard, there being about forty of them in less than a minute. The prince had yelled for my head, one the guards had gladly followed. I made sure they regretted following that order. By the time, I had finished off the entire guard, the king had already fled with his servants, leaving the prince to my mercy.

The boy had the audacity to try to tame me, calling me a beast meant to serve his will. Demanding my submission, he stood, as if the gods had blessed him. I was all but willing to maul the boy, but I felt I had to terrify the already scared king. Using one of the few Telemancer spells, I knew I got the king to look back. With the king looking, I readily bit the boy head first, and down to the waist. I had jaws similar to a snake, and two pincers that not only acted as a helper for consuming meals, but also worked as a protective mask. I listened to the agonized terrorized cry of the boy inside my mouth, as I bit down harder on his waist blood dripping. Lifting my head back, I snapped my jaws shut, bisecting the prince, making the lower torso, fall off my mouth.

As the body landed with a sickening squelch, I idly bit down on the still screaming prince, idly hearing the death of the boy. Glancing at the horrified king, and servants I decided to metaphorically spit on him. I coughed out the mangled upper body of the prince. The bots skin was mostly bitten off, revealing mauled muscles, and bone. One of his eyes were missing, and only a small bit of his hair remained. The boys crown sat melted on the boys scalp, as his once elegant clothing laid damp, and rotted.

The king's servants had vomited on the ground, as he shakily pointed at me. Before he could utter a sound, a large contingent of knights had appeared, surrounding the king. He had immediately called for a retreat, yelling for everyone to keep me busy, as he escaped. While the knights attacked, the king yelled that I would pay. I didn't think much on it, though I would regret it later on. While I had fought, and killed the five-hundred or so knights, dozens of mages were surrounding me, leaving several meters of distance between us.

The moment, I had killed the last of the knights, An old woman had walked up wielding a staff that resembled an hourglass. The old woman spoke of ending my reign of terror, despite me not doing much of that, and held up her staff. Immediately the mages surrounding me, began chanting something. I had stood there, thinking whatever they were doing wouldn't be much of effect on me. I admit, it was my moment of arrogance that led to my downfall.

I had felt a slight tickle on my tail, but didn't pay much attention. Unfortunately, after feeling the same tickle around my body, did I look down, revealing myself to be covered in a thin layer of crystal. I had shook the layer of crystal off immediately, but every time I did so, two more areas were covered. Eventually, the mages had managed to cover my entire body in crystals, trapping me. Still arrogant, I had voiced how I would easily escape the prison, and slaughter them all, my previous rage for my dead friend forgotten. the old woman simply raised her staff, as she pulled out an tiny chest with chains covering it.

I immediately realized what it was, feeling the power covering it. Wriggling my body, I managed to break my upper body free of the prison, aiming both of my pincers in the air. Readying a spell, I prepared to kill everyone, when the woman had spoke the name of the dreaded item. Immediately, I felt the crystal prison grow, quickly covering my entire body once more, before solidifying. I tried to move, and break free, but failed miserably.

The old woman gave me a smug grin, before voicing her victory, the mages around her agreeing with her. Before the group of mages left me to my fate, the old woman looked to the sky, and said how another Evil Deity had bit the dust.

Now here I am, mentally bored out of my mind, as I waited, and waited for something to happen. That something did happen, when I saw the Wise King of the Forest, a giant hamster literally smack into my prison. I had originally thought it to be invincible, but that was proven wrong, when I saw a crack appear near the middle of the prison.

Coincidentally it was near my left pincer, so I tried to move it, making the crack grow. I spent the next few minutes slowly, but surely free myself from this crystal. After forming a considerably large crack, I managed to shift my pincer, breaking the crystal around it... I could finally feel myself move, as I slowly freed the res of my body.

Soon, it was only my tail that remained imprisoned, though that was resolved when I crushed the remaining crystals with said tail. I groaned in relief, as I did a bit of stretching. After doing that, I looked around noticing a trail of trampled trees. Deciding to follow it, I began to move... only to nearly trip over myself. After spending all that time in the crystal, I wasn't used to walking once more.

To fix this problem, I decided to use one of my abilities from the **[Shape-Shifter]** job. Concentrating, I changed from my form to a horse. My new form had gray fur, a white mane, and silver eyes... I looked old. Nonetheless, I tried to slowly move, gaining much success for the next minute, or so. After getting used to walking once more, I began to move.

At first I slowly walked, before trotting, and finally dashing forward, galloping after the hamster. After dashing for a bit, I noticed I was catching up to the hamster. Slowing turning to the side, I shifted into a gray monkey, as I began traveling through the branches. I perched myself onto a high branch, as I heard the hamster speak.

"You were able to completely block my first attack. Admirable, it is." It said. To this day, I still found its voice to sound stupid. If I wasn't imprisoned at the time I first saw it, I would have eaten it, with how much meat it probably had. I peered down, and noticed a completely armored man, and a robed woman, who looked extremely similar to an NPC of Ainz Ooal Gown, Narberal Gamma.

Speaking of NPC, despite not actually creating one, as I was saving the items needed for another time, I did in fact create some of the items, or characteristics on some of the NPC. For instance, there was an NPC called Demiurge, who I attached a metal tail to. Another was an umbrella, and dress a NPC called Shalltear wore. If I had to name a masterpiece part-creation I did, was creating a dress for a NPC named Albedo.

...Yes I was responsible for creating the clothing, and non-human parts of the NPC. I didn't actually give them the clothing, their creators did, so i had the right to claim partial credit... It seems while I was thinking, the Hamster had revealed itself to the armored man. The only thing wrong with it was the fact it was on its back surrendering to the duo.

'Eh?' I wondered. What did I miss? I decided to move closer, and as I jumped to a new branch, I saw something... nostalgic. A dark-elf child stayed crouched to the branch I was aiming for, as she stared down at the hamster. She wore a red leather shirt, covered by a white & gold vest, with an even more nostalgic sight. The sigil of Ainz Ooal Gown. I ignored everything else, as I landed on the tree, instead staring at the sigil examining every single detail...

It was the very same emblem of Ainz Ooal Gown. To be able to find an NPC like Aura was once thought to be impossible. I had thought Yggdrasil was shut down, and her along with our home the Great Tomb Of Nazarick was deleted. To see an old sight was like presenting me with an early birthday present... But... Was it really Aura Bella Fiora?

I decided to test her, by sitting next to her. I make a sound, making her glance down at me. I looked up, and gazed at her eyes. Activating one of the few **[Telemancer]** abilities I knew, I searched her eyes. The elf child immediately jerked back, in surprise at the sudden mind spell, and quickly lost her balance. As she fell, I sighed in acceptance. I searched for one thing, and one thing only, and found it; a red slime bickering with a birdman. Smiling now, I looked down finding Aura staring at me, with the other three looking cautious.

If the man is who I think he is, I better reveal myself. With that I jumped.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I Hope this turned out alright.**


	2. Reunion

**Hey There.**

 **I Hope You Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord.**

* * *

 **Note: So someone wanted to know how he was imprisoned.** **Okay imagine this. Each generation, the potential to use Tier 4+ gets lower, and lower, and as generations go by, Tier 4+ becomes impossible to perform.**

 **Vio Leut appeared about 270 years before canon. During that time, there were mages who could use Tier 4-Tier 7 spells. During that time, many mages had access to a Tier 6 Spell called [Crystal Encasing] Which could temporarily encase a target in a crystallized prison. Then they used a one-use World Item that could enhance the duration of a spell, or enchantment.**

 **So encasing him in the crystal, he was sentenced to 270 years of imprisonment until now, where the spell is finally weakening.**

 **I hope that satisfied any question on that subject.**

* * *

 **[Reveal]**

As I landed on the ground, I peered up at the armored man. Said person just glanced downward at me, as if in curiosity. Narberal Gamma glanced at me, before laying a hand on the man's shoulder. The way he moved resembled that of my friend Momo-San. It's a nickname I had given my friend Momonga long ago.

"Lo-Momon." She said gesturing to me. She was about to say Lord wasn't she? Momon is shortened from Momonga isn't it? The man nodded.

"I see it, Nabe." He confirmed. I smiled at it, and did a wide wave. I watched Momon take a half step back, as if startled.

"... Your not a normal creature are you?" He inquired. I'm a gray monkey, what do you think Momo-San? He didn't seem to recognize me, though to be fair, whenever I used this form, Momo-San wasn't always there. Besides him, everyone in Ainz Ooal Gown knew that I loved to be in this form. Remembering this, I decided to try again, hopefully succeeding this time.

Pulling a piece of fruit, from behind my back, I began to nibble on it. I had technically given my friend two hints; one was pulling a fruit from nowhere, and the second was the fruit being only obtainable in Yggdrasil. As I nibbled on my snack, I examined my audiences reactions. While Aura, and the Hamster reacted with shock, Narberal had a small look of surprise, as if remembering something. It was Momo-San's reaction, that I was hoping for.

The knight was muttering in a deep tone, as if remembering old memories. After a few more moments of muttering, the knight jerked up, his visor staring at my direction.

"...Vio...Leut...San?" The knight hesitated. I immediately responded, by dancing on the spot, releasing cries of joy into the air. I canceled my transformation, slowly turning back to my original body. I felt my fingers merge together, as my hands grew, and hardened becoming pincers. I felt my body expand, my back hardening, and shaping into a shell, while my chest turned to wrappings.

I felt my muscles, bones, and blood change into the warm dry feeling of sand, as six glowing amber eyes briefly glowed from a shadowed area, four of the eyes disappearing, leaving only a pair remaining. My lower jaw splitted in half, with pincers growing beside them. I felt my legs spit down, the middle, becoming long, slender, and pointed, stabbing into the ground, lifting my body up. A long segmented tail curved over my head, the stinger hanging threatening overhead.

Feeling the last of my transformation finishing, I stared at my old friend memories of the old days coming back. I dimmed my eyes, as I glanced at the two familiar figures in front of me. Aura, and Narberal stood petrified, their eyes glued to my appearance. Moving my jaw slightly, I began to speak.

"...Ohayo, Momo-San." I greeted, my voice having changed to a distant, and wispy, but still happy tone. A green aura appeared, covering Momo-San for several seconds. Once the aura had died down, Momo-San shifted his helmet.

"Vio Leut-San. It's a pleasure to see you once more. How long has it been, since I had last seen you? A year? Two?" He wondered, as he walked closer. It seemed I had arrived on this world long before my friend.

"Ha ha ha, Momo-San you sound so young." I realized. His voice sounded mature sure, but his tone was that of a happy teenager. Momo-San tilted his head, as if confused.

"So young? What do you mean Vio Leut-San?" He asked. I let out a small chuckle, before spreading out my pincers.

"I've been in this land for over a hundred years." I informed my old friend. I noticed Narberal's eyes widen slightly, while Aura's widened considerably. Momo-San looked a bit put-off, but readily calmed himself.

"... I see..." He trailed. I gave him a stare of disbelief, making him turn away. I huffed at his simple response... Why did I expect more from him? He was always bad with reactions, such as failing to react when Ainz Ooal Gown had celebrated his birthday in-game. I was shaken out of my thoughts when he began speaking again.

"Ah, that's right. Vio Leut-San." He said. I tilted to the side.

"Hai?" I asked. He held a fist up to his visor, and coughed.

"I go by the name, Ainz Ooal Gown now." He said. I blinked, before grinning behind my mask.

"Ara? Has Momo-San's grow an ego over the years?" I asked mischievously, raising one of my claws to cover my masked face, chuckling all the while.

"Eh? I don't know what your talking about." Momo-San feigned ignorance, as he turned his head. Shaking his head a bit, he began to explain.

"I hoped that by renaming myself Ainz Ooal Gown, if anyone from our guild heard of the name, they would gather to me." He said. I hummed in response. I then began to slowly sink into the ground.

"I wish you the best of luck then." I replied, already almost into the ground fully. Momo-San looked put off, as he glanced down at my sinking body.

"You won't come with us?" He asked, confusion, and sadness in his voice. I shook my head.

"I have been imprisoned in a crystal prison for over a hundred years. I'm off to discover what I had missed." I said to him, realizing I had never told him I had been trapped. I suddenly realized something. Narberal, and Aura, along with the hamster were still here. Turning to face them, I spoke.

"Don't tell anyone, I was here. Alright?" I asked. Aura, and Narberal stiffened, before as one, kneeled heads down.

"Yes Vio Leut-Sama!" The two spoke in unison. The hamster meanwhile gave me a shaky look of fear, nodding rapidly. With that, I fully submerged into the ground, already preparing to leave. Before I began to leave however...

 _[Can you hear me Momo-San?]_ I asked using **[Message]**. I heard a sound similar to a phone being answered.

 _[Of course Vio Leut-San.]_ He answered. Sighing in relief at the test, I began my message.

 _[After I finish my little adventure, do you think I could rest at your base?]_ I asked. I wasn't sure whether the Tomb Of Nazarick still existed.

 _[What are you saying? The Tomb Of Nazarick is always open to you. Always.]_ He said, gaining a relieved sigh from me.

 _[Thank you... By the way, Momo-San. Do you think everyone will remember me?]_ I asked. Whenever I was inside our base, I had tended to travel by underground, so there weren't many instances of any of the NPC seeing me.

 _[I'm sure they will. In any case, I wish you the best of luck.]_ He said to me. I let out a nostalgic chuckle, before disconnecting the call.

Moving forward, I activated one of my racial skills, **[Dune Wade]**. It was a skill that allowed all Aquabuamelu the ability to travel through the earth, similar to swimming. Shooting forward, I activated a Tier-4 spell for **[Terramancer]** called **[Ground Radar]**. It made the ground transparent in a five mile radius. As I traveled, I thought back on Momo-San, and the others.

Momo-San... Aura... Narberal... What discoveries will I find around this era?

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I Hope You Enjoyed.**


	3. Not A Chapter

**Not A Chapter.**

 **I Just Wanted To Explain A Few Things.**

* * *

 **{Capitalized Honorifics}I use capitalized honorifics with characters who are close to one another, and under cased for those not.**

 **EX:**

 **Vio Leut & Momonga=San**

 **Vio Leut & Random Human=san**

 **{Axe Of Cyclone} This is the original name for the Swords of Darkness.**

 **{Emotions} Do you really expect Ainz, who hadn't seen one of his old comrades for over two years to not react? Also I'm not used to writing the characters yet.**

 **{Sealing} The reason for Vio Leut being sealed is simple. 270 years ago, the people of the New World were much stronger than their descendants. As the generations went by, the overall power of the races became weaker, and weaker.**

 **{Class} Vio Leut is more of a ambusher than a magic caster. The reason is because, he is a Aquabuamelu. or a Scorpion Man since scorpions sometimes hide in the sand.**

 **I'm also mixing the Novel, Anime, and Manga together. Since the anime only has 12 episodes, I'd have to rely on the manga, but the novel is so much farther along.**


End file.
